Drilling small diameter holes for fence posts, wells and the like are commonly accomplished by mechanical means, such as augers, which leave a substantial amount of residue on the ground surface where the hole is created. This residue is also usually present when hydraulic means instead of mechanical means are used to create the hole. Mechanical means are unsatisfactory for use in exploratory drilling to locate the position of an underground line, because the drilling apparatus may sever or damage the line when the line is located. Also, hole digging typically consumes considerable labor, and either mechanical or hydraulic power.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method of and means for drilling an earthen hole to locate underground lines that will not damage the line when located.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method of and means for drilling an earthen hole that will not leave a residue of earthen debris around the top of the hole.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method of and means for drilling an earthen hole that can operate in inaccessible locations, with a minimum of physical labor and applied power.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.